August Hoffman
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Contents right|300px) =Biography= Hello Hello: My name is August Hoffmann and I am getting my bachelors degree in communication with a minor in architecture before graduating this spring. I have really enjoyed my four years at OU and will continue to be involved with the university after I leave. After graduating in May I will be moving back to Illinois to start work in the fall. It will be a nice transition to have some time off in the summer before getting into the ‘real world’ grind, but truthfully I’m looking forward to making money and ditching my poor college kid persona. Where I'm From Where I’m from: My father’s family has been in the United States for 6 generations and came from Prussia/Germany. I could not trace back the names of my family to that time but I can go back three generations to Bernhard Hoffmann who lived in Kent, Connecticut but moved to Santa Barbara in 1919. Bernhard was an engineer on the east coast. He is most famous for rebuilding Santa Barbara after an earthquake ruined the city on June 19, 1925. Bernhard Hoffmann. In 1927 he moved back to the east coast and raised his family there and the next two generations stayed there until my father Bernhard Hoffmann III, was born. His parents Bernhard and Phoebe lived on a farm and raised my father and his two younger siblings Walter and Margaret. My father graduated from Dartmouth College in Hanover, New Hampshire in 1977 where he was captain of the crew team. In 1975 he was the lead oarsman for the United States in the world championships in Nottingham, Great Britain and won the silver medal. Upon graduating he went to Tuck business school at Dartmouth and met my mother Susie Schemel. They got married and lived in New York City and soon after my older sister Alex was born in 1986. I was born two years later and have two younger siblings Peter and Phoebe and all four of us are two years apart. I do not know much about my mother’s side of the family but she is also of German descent and is the 5th or 6th generation living in America. I never met my great grandparents on my mother’s side but they lived in Milwaukee, Wisconsin before raising my grandmother Anne Farley. Anne married Joe Schemel and they stayed in the Milwaukee area and raised their family. My mother Susie is the oldest of four with three younger brothers; David, Phillip and Michael. My uncles are spread all across the United States and after my mother and father had my younger brother peter, we moved from New York City to Lake Forest, Il, a suburb of Chicago. My family on both my mother and fathers sides have been in America for many generations and I proudly call myself an American. We are not particularly religious but I suffer from ‘catholic guilt’ as I usually only make it to church twice a year. With the exception of my father’s German recipes and the severe German-ness of my name, we don’t really follow any German traditions. =Research and Work= Race, Gender and Class Family Values Family Values: When I was young my siblings and I were all extremely close. I don’t know if this is because my parents always made sure we were matching or because we always wanted to do the same things. This eventually led us to be for of the most competitive kids I’ve encountered whether it was getting to the dinner table first or being the fastest skater on the pond, being first was top priority. My older sister Alex went to St. Paul’s school in Concord, New Hampshire when I was in the 6th grade and she hasn’t lived back at home since then. This was hard for me at first but as I was the oldest kid in the house it was my duty to act as the responsible older brother. This responsibility was seemingly forced on me and I didn’t like it very much at first but my dad taught me to be hard working and to always be accepting of other people whether they were family or not. I grew up playing hockey and I played up until this past March when my senior season ended. Hockey has taught me an incredible amount of life lessons which has shaped me into who I am today but I think I have to give my dad the most credit because he was always there taking me to games all over the world teaching me all along the way. I find that as I get older I am more and more like my father which is completely awesome as far as I’m concerned. My parents are incredible people and have taught me how to be the person I am today. They have been happily married and even when times are tight, and they have been, they still always keep their chins up and push forward. My parents have an undying resilience and strive forward everyday to support their kids. They both work now but in the early years my dad worked and my mother worked but not full time so she could be with my siblings and me. Gender Roles and Expectations Gender Roles and Expectations: As I mentioned before my family is very competitive but as we got older we began to compete in different areas against different people. Growing up we all played sports and would play in our big back yard with each other or friends but eventually my older sister began to read and be more involved academically and I continued to play at higher levels in my sports. My brother also decided to go in a different direction and was heavily involved with taking apart my parents computer and trying to put it back together. My little sister, Phoebe, ended up being the only other sibling to continue playing sports. I don’t believe gender roles were very prevalent in my house. My older sister and brother are both incredibly smart and my younger sister and I (who are also pretty smart) ended up being the athletes. My younger sister plays field hockey at Dartmouth and my older sister went to graduate school at Dartmouth, making my dad a very happy man. My brother is now 22 and attending Northwestern University, he works as a consultant for a private equity firm in Chicago. I followed my dream of playing hockey and after graduating high school I played semi-professional hockey for 3 years in Boston and Dallas before coming to Oklahoma. My sophomore year I was asked to represent the United States in the World University Games in Erzurum, Turkey, which was the greatest moment of my life. My parents raised us to always strive to be the best and expected us to work as hard as we could to accomplish our goals. Whether it was through sports or academics, gender roles were thrown out the window. Race Relations Race Relations: My family on both sides are all Caucasian, but this has nothing to do with being racist. My family is from the north and has always been accepting of all races. My immediate family members have lived all over the world and worked to lived with people of different backgrounds. My father went to prep school in England and my older sister Alex moved to Italy for 3 years after graduating college. My mother started a program called The Center For Conservation Leadership four years ago that offers underprivileged 8th graders and incoming high school freshman of all backgrounds a chance to learn about conservation, giving them a better chance of getting a scholarship to college. When the kids in the program graduate and move on to college they all keep in touch and then become mentors to the new group of kids. I have been enough to be mentoring four young Hispanic kids for the past 4 years and my brother does the same. Our family has always been accepting and never judgmental of other people. My parents raised me to believe that everyone is equal and if they work hard they will make a name for themselves. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Students